


Pretty Sounds (Stick Around)

by ThePancakePenguin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Morning After, Mornings, Smooth Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePancakePenguin/pseuds/ThePancakePenguin
Summary: "You know what I want to do today?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So a threat was sent to my high school so I stayed home and I've been freaking out all day and I'm watching The Office and I needed something cute to calm me down so I'm typing this on my phone and my hands are low-key shaking so enjoy this
> 
> Edit: everything is fine now

It was a regular Wednesday morning.

Tyler woke up relatively easily and surprisingly energized, considering the eventful night they both had. He opened his gummy eyes and stretched, turning and looking at Josh. He was still asleep, yellow hair nearly brighter than the sun shining through the windows and glowing against the skin of his back. Quiet, barely there huffs of morning breath were being aimed directly into Tyler's face, but he didn't really care. For some reason, Josh looked particularly beautiful this morning.

With a pleasant warmth in his stomach, Tyler reluctantly got out of bed and put on some sweatpants, not bothering to put on any underwear only to take them off again in about 45 minutes to shower. He twisted his sore body from side to side as he walked to the kitchen, grunting at the relieving pop in his back and neck. Letting morning autopilot do it's job, he turned on the coffee maker and opened various cabnits and cupboards. A few minutes later, he had two bowls of cereal and two cups of coffee prepared on their dinning table.

After another ten minutes, he heard footsteps coming from the hall. 

"Oh dear, the mighty beast has emerged from his slumber." He rasped, clearing his throat and more than a little startled how rough his voice was.

Josh only responded with a sound more akin to a hiss or growl, lazily tightening the strings of his sweatpants that look suspiciously like a pair of Tyler's. He slumped in his chair and knuckled his eyes, blindly reaching for his mug.

And Tyler? Tyler can't really believe it. This man, the man he loves, the man he has the privilege to be loved back by. He's sitting in front of him, without a shirt, making his coffee, still half asleep, and Tyler is starstruck like he's seeing Josh for the first time. He's been through everything with him, and not once has Josh ever turned away from him. 

Tyler wants him

Forever.

"You know what I want to do today?" Tyler's mouth moves before his brain can catch up to him.

Josh hums, mechanically stirring his coffee.

"I wanna marry you."

Josh snorts, sipping his coffee and opening his phone.

He looks up at Tyler's silence. His face scrunches in confusion, like he's backtracking and trying to understand if he heard him right. When Tyler holds his soft eyes and sincere smile, his face slackens and his eyebrows climb to his hairline.

"You're serious?" Voice weak from disuse and high emotions.

"Did it sound like I was joking?" Tyler does a few quick searches on his phone.

"I-uh. Really? Now?"

"Well, no. Not  _now_ now. But hopefully in a few hours. Because according to what I just researched, the closest court house that doesn't have a three day waiting period on marriage licenses is about four hours away." He holds out his phone for a suddenly wide awake Josh to snatch from his hands. 

Tyler downs the rest of his coffee and stands, casually walking past a misty-eyed Josh. "Well, we should probably get ready if we wanna get back before late; We've got a drive, plus a unnecessarily long wait in the court house, and then we'll probably want some lunch - Oh! Then we gotta tell our families. And friends. And the fans, when you're ready." Tyler rubs his neck, well aware of the blush staining his cheeks.

"So, you're suggesting...." Josh trails off, still trying to catch up.

"Nothing much, I was just going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

Tyler's fluttering heart bursts from his chest when Josh pulls him down the hall, golden laugh ringing like a song he'll never be tired of hearing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm okay. Comments would make me feel good


End file.
